New Beginnings, New Paths, New Lemons
by XOkawaiichicOX
Summary: Ayami, a fifteen year old girl is introduced to the Wizarding world in some VERY interesting ways. Rated M for future chapters. My first fic! Any pairing you can possibly imagine! SiriusRemus, RemusOC, SiriusOC, OCOC, HGGW DMGW BDSM...and many more!


**A/N: **

_Phoenix (girl who lives in my head!): Hey guys! This is Ayami's first fic! Please be nice to her when you review!_

_Ayami: Phoenix be quiet! I don't want them to know this is my first fic!_

_Phoenix: Oh Ayami! Don't be stupid!_

_Ayami: Oh Phoenix! No, seriously, SHUT UP:giggles:_

_Phoenix: Ayami, if I don't tell them, they'll flame you! You don't want to get burned, now do you?_

_Ayami: Well… no… but…_

_Phoenix: Then shut up and let me tell them to be nice!_

_Ayami: Yes ma'am._

Anyways guys R&R!

Ayami, a girl who was turning fifteen that day, with jet-black hair with purple streaks sat typing at her computer. For her birthday, her mom said that she could hang out with her older friend Judy, who could drive.

"AYAMI!" called her mother. "YOUR OLDER FRIEND JUDY, WHO CAN DRIVE, IS HERE!"

"THANKS MOM, COME ON IN JUDY!" shouted Ayami, in response to her mother's cry.

" 'Sup Ayami," said Judy coolly, with a jerk of her head.

"Oh, not much!" replied Ayami, in her characteristically sweet voice. "How 'bout you."

"Nm, nm," said Judy. "I've got a surprise for you, happy birthday."

"WHAT!" Ayami said with her mouth hanging open in ecstatic surprise like those people in the anime shows that she watched… on the weekend. (Her mother wouldn't let her watch TV on the weekdays).

Judy walked towards Ayami's closet and turned the handle. The door swung open.

"Finally!" said a deep male voice that Ayami didn't recognize. The owner of said voice walked into the room. He was around six feet tall, with amber eyes, and disheveled dark black hair. He looked kind of gruff in appearance, but in a sexy way. He was lean and muscular, in a way that made him look kind of playful. A half-grin half-smirk graced his luscious lips.

" 'Sup Sirius," said Judy with her chin raised slightly in a way that wasn't arrogant, but revealed her utter and absolute coolness.

" 'Sup babe," replied the older teenage boy, taking a few steps forward and putting his muscled arms around Judy's waist and pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to Judy's in a quick but passionate kiss. Ayami's eyes widened. _Since when has Judy had a boyfriend, and why didn't she tell me about him? _She wondered, hurt. _How could she keep someone so sexy a secret?_

"But seriously, Judy," began another voice, this one slightly softer, and more kind. "We've been in there for three days…"

Ayami knew that the voice was still talking, but she found herself slipping away from reality, as the owner stepped in the room.

_He… he's so beautiful._ She thought to herself. _Like an angel, and he seems as kind._ She was right. He had beautiful golden blonde hair, and silver gray eyes. But he was not completely innocent. He had a kind of hidden animal side, she could tell, some kind of unknown beast, just waiting to be unleashed and tamed. His body type was slim and tall, perfect for Ayami. His well-toned arms gleamed in the light of Ayami's room. She realized he was still talking and reluctantly tore her eyes away from his gorgeous body.

"… no food and no water… but we didn't want to ruin the surprise, so we didn't come out. Oh, hello Ayami."

"How… how do you know my name!" exclaimed Ayami.

"We've been living in your closet for the past three days, we probably know more about you then you would ever want us to," the dark-haired teen joked.

Ayami blushed as she remembered last night's activities. Sirius grinned.

"Lupin was all for Apparating away," he said, nodding in his friend's direction. "But I take advantage of every opportunity that comes my way (no pun intended)."

"Heh… Sirius. I knew there was a reason I loved you," interjected Judy.

_Love!_ Thought Ayami. How could Judy, her older friend who could drive, keep this from her? And who were these sexy teenagers hiding in her closet, watching her every intimate moment?

"I did feel disrespectful watching," said the angelic teen, his eyes cast downwards in shame. "But still, I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. Watching you with yourself…you're just so beautiful… your actions mesmerized me."

"That's Lupin for 'ya!" said the black-haired beauty. "Always the romantic."

"Umm..," said Ayami, blushing profusely. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sorry, Ayami," said Judy. "I've been keeping some secrets from you."

"WHAT!" retorted Ayami.

"I've been keeping watch over you for the past few years," Julie said. "And everything is not quite what it seems."

"What!" retorted Ayami once again. "What do you mean?"

"You are actually a very powerful witch," said the kind angelic teen. "You were placed in the Muggle world for your protection."

"Muggle?" asked Ayami.

"Non-magic people," said the dark-haired teen, no longer playful. "We call them Muggles."

"So you're saying I've got magical powers! I always just _knew_ there was something different about me, something special!"

"Yes Ayami," the golden angel said in his soft, sweet voice that was chocolate to Ayami's ears "But magic isn't all fun and games. Dumbledore, the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry placed you here to protect you from some of the evil things going on in the Wizarding world. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh just say it," said Julie and her sexy teenage boyfriend at the same time. "As Dumbledore says, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"You are right," said the angel. "But names have ancient magic, and I would not want to interfere with the magic Dumbledore placed on this house."

"There is ancient magic in my house?" asked Ayami.

"Yes, there is. In addition to placing me here as your guardian, Dumbledore invoked ancient magic to protect you from malevolent forces while you in house."

There was a loud thunk from outside.

"MOM!" called Ayami. There was no response.

"We better get out of here," said the dark-haired beauty, suddenly serious.

"Ayami, grab onto me. Hold on tight. Don't let go!" said Judy.

"What! You lied to me! Why should I—"

Judy grabbed Ayami by her waist, and then they disappeared.

** Anyways! Thanks for reading! Come back again for two hot lemons in the next chappie! I'm not gonna give away the pairings though, so you better come back!1111 R?R! **


End file.
